


Stress Relief

by Wanderingcourier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Gem Egg Hell, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Tentabulges, Tentacles, fuff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: Anon request:Peridot is very sore, very cranky, and very pregnant. Jasper can help with one or two of those things.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Actual request text: "this trope is a little basic but could you maybe do a pregnant jaspidot fic where one party helps the other "let off some steam";)????" Thanks for the request, anon!

It wasn’t like she was mad or anything. Sure, she was snappish, but mostly because she was sore. Peridot was sturdy, certainly, but she was still small, and Jasper, well… Jasper was not. The weight of their geodes inside of Peridot’s belly was strange, it set her off kilter and made her spine curve towards the ground. And stars, it made her back sore, which naturally made Peridot a bit irritable.

That was probably why she was curled up on her side on the carpet, grumpily ignoring Jasper. The floor was probably not the ideal choice, but it was close and the carpet was plush on her cheek, and she didn’t want to have to bother trying to scramble up onto the couch. Peridot wasn’t even sure she could get up now anyways. Moving from lying to standing had become easily a five step process, and even thinking about it just made Peridot even more testy. 

“Peri…” Jasper mumbled from behind her somewhere, and Peridot bristled. She grunted in response, curling up a little more. 

“Can I lay down with you?” Jasper asked, one large hand coming to rest on Peridot’s thigh, rubbing gently back and forth. 

Peridot weighed her options. She was tired and sore and didn’t want to deal with anything or anyone right now. She didn't even really want to watch her shows, even, she just wanted a moment’s peace.

“Sure.” She grumbled anyways, just because it was Jasper.

Slowly, deliberately, Jasper lowered herself down behind Peridot, matching the curve of her body to Peridot’s. And it was nice, mostly because Jasper radiated heat like a wood fire, soothing her back a bit. One hand went to rest on Peridot’s swollen belly, lightly petting her, feeling the shifting landscape of geodes. The sensation was still so new and alien, and Peridot wriggled, not uneasy but certainly weary. Jasper pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, and the motion of her hand stopped. 

“D’you want to go nap on the bed? I’ll carry you.” 

Not getting up was obviously the best option. Not lying on the floor also sounded pretty appealing. So Peridot nodded her consent, and Jasper gathered her up into her arms. Jasper always treated her so gently now, even moreso than ever before. It was another small thing that irritated Peridot-- she wasn’t made of glass-- but she did appreciate the thought. 

Lying on the bed was much nice than the floor (and probably cleaner, too). Jasper snuggled back up next to her, and Peridot fidgeted, still a little sore and full of a strange nervous energy. 

Jasper didn’t really seem to be sleeping, either-- she had one arm wrapped around Peridot, just above her stomach, but her breathing didn’t hold the deep, smooth rhythm of slumber. 

“You should get some rest," Jasper murmured, “it’ll make you feel better.”

Peridot groaned softly. 

“I can’t sleep. I feel… on edge.” And she did, she was fidgety and sore and restless, and she didn’t even know why, which was sort of the worst part. 

“Mmm...” Jasper hummed, kissing the back of her neck again. “I can think of a couple ways to expend some energy.” Even as she was saying it, one of her hands was drifting down to Peridot’s thigh, squeezing lightly, playfully. 

“...And what do you mean by that?” Peridot asked, voice deliberately sedate as something between her thighs twinged. Jasper’s knee came up to nudge Peridot’s legs apart, leaving just enough space for Jasper’s hand to slip between Peridot’s thighs, just shy of her sheathe. 

“What do you want it to mean? We can do something else, if you don’t want this,” Jasper murmured, ghosting kisses over any of Peridot’s throat that she could reach. Peridot groaned and shifted her hips down, begging to be touched. Her sheathe was starting to swell a bit, just the very tip of her tentacle poking out. 

“Okay,” Jasper purred, “Okay.” And mercifully, her hand trailed back up, thumb rubbing at the tip of Peridot’s tentacle over her underwear as she massaged her sheathe. Peridot rocked her hips, moaning softly. They hadn’t done this in a while-- Peridot had been too tired and cranky. She hadn’t even realised until now how much she had missed the intimacy. 

Jasper shifted and wriggled behind Peridot, and Peridot could feel the growing bulge now pressed against her ass. Jasper tugged at Peridot’s panties, pulling them down, but before she could pull them off Peridot reached down and put her own hand on top of Jasper’s. 

“Nothing inside, ok? I’m really sore there.” She said, squeezing Jasper’s hand. 

“S’okay,” Jasper replied, pressing another kiss to the space behind Peridot’s ear. “Do you want me to leave your underwear on, then?”

Peridot shook her head, and Jasper pulled off the offending garment. In her peripheral vision, Peridot could see the flash of Jasper phasing off her own clothes just before she felt Jasper’s slick tentacle pressing against the back of her thigh and ass.

“Hold on, I’m gonna…” Jasper trailed off as she propped herself up on one elbow, carefully rearranging herself and, to some extent, Peridot.

Peridot was now nestled fully in Jasper’s lap, Jasper’s thick tentacle pressing between her thighs. Jasper was holding her tentacle in place as she wriggled forward and a little, until finally she was satisfied with their position, Peridot’s legs spread apart by one knee, her back pressed against Jasper’s broad chest. Like this, Jasper was finally able to grab both Peridot’s tentacle and her own in one hand, and Peridot hissed at the burst of sensation. 

“You like that?” Jasper whispered huskily in Peridot’s ear. Peridot gave a little whimper in response, and Jasper lightly squeezed both their lengths. Peridot tilted her head back longingly, and Jasper kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder. “There’s my good girl…” Jasper praised, and slowly her hand began to move in short, gentle strokes. 

With every stroke, Jasper’s knuckles would just barely brush Peridot’s swollen stomach. Peridot whimpered again, wriggling her hips-- the contrast between the uncomfortable shifting of geodes and the intense relief of Jasper’s hand was overwhelming. Jasper put a hand on her stomach, rubbing little circles to sooth the alien discomfort, at the same time as she squeezed their tentacles together once again. 

Peridot made a strangled little noise as she tried to buck her hips, not quite able to get the leverage she desired. It was good, it was so good-- there was a slick, sloppy noise as Jasper’s hand kept moving, their dripping tentacles intertwining around each other. Peridot’s breath hitched, and Jasper kissed her neck again. 

“You gonna cum soon, baby? C’mon, cum for me…” 

Peridot wasn’t quite there, but stars, she was close. She put one hand over Jasper’s, encouraging a faster pace. She was close, she was so close, she wanted to cum so badly but she wasn’t quite at the edge yet...

“Jazz, please, just a little more…” She whined, one foot kicking restlessly. Frustratingly, Jasper slowed down just a tad, drawing it out. It was agonizing-- she just wanted to cum, and it felt so, so good that she could hardly stand it. The seconds dragged, and finally Jasper sped up and squeezed right at the base, and a bliss washed over Peridot as her legs tensed and shook with the force of her orgasm. 

Jasper kept going, Peridot’s hips flexing as she whined her oversensitivity. It didn’t take Jasper too much longer to cum, leaving a mess of orange and green on Peridot’s thighs and the underside of Peridot’s stomach. There was a wet, messy noise by Peridot’s ear, and she did not have to look to know that Jasper was sucking some of the mess of of her own fingers. 

“Do you feel better?” Jasper asked. Peridot hummed. 

“Yeah. A little less… pent up, I think.”

Jasper kissed the back of her neck. 

“I’m glad,” she murmured. There was a beat of silence before she continued, “I could feel them. Moving around in your stomach…”

Peridot smiled despite herself. 

“Mmmhmm. Our geodes.”

“Our geodes…” Jasper repeated quietly. Her fingers stroked over the uneven skin of Peridots stomach, tracing outlines of Geodes. “And I’m your Jasper.” 

“My Jasper, and your Peridot.”

Jasper’s head bowed, and she buried her face in Peridot’s hair. 

“Love you.”

Peridot rested her hand on her own stomach, right next to Jasper’s.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is... an au. Not sure what kind, but it is. This is also my first time writing pregnancy kink, and it's... more difficult than I expected, but fun nonetheless. 
> 
> I take requests just like this over at my tumblr, http://thewanderingcourier.tumblr.com! I also post all of my other writing there, so go check it out!


End file.
